


If I Could Fly

by merthurxmalec



Series: If I Could Fly [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Episode: s05e13 The Diamond of the Day, arthur in avalon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merthurxmalec/pseuds/merthurxmalec
Summary: "Arthur Pendragon" a voice calls out from the horizon. "We welcome you to Avalon, The Once and Future King."Once in Avalon, Arthur has to make a choice.





	If I Could Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from One Direction's 'If I Could Fly' because when I listened to it the other day all I kept thinking about was it being Arthur's song as he waits in Avalon to return back to Merlin. This is the product of me rewatching Diamond of the Day with my friend (yipeee!)

When Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot, aged just 30, opened his eyes, he saw nothing. Well, nothing is a bit vague. Really, Arthur saw plenty, but nothing in front of him could Arthur identify. They were blurs; blurs and nothing else. Perhaps if he focused enough, he could make out colours- faded colours that are something between pink and purple and perhaps blue or yellow but Arthur can’t tell. Nothing seems fixed in this mystic land Arthur is in; nothing, except the firm ground Arthur is currently planted in. It is soggy, wet, Arthur’s feet sinking in like quicksand.

 

“Hello.” The young King calls out, his voice adopting the sternness that his tutors has drilled in him.

_“A King must be sure, Arthur,”_ his father had said to him. _“How can you expect the people to allow you to lead them when you can lead yourself?”_

 

Arthur likes to believe he’s a good King. He will not falter, even in death.

 

“Arthur Pendragon” a voice calls out from the horizon. “We welcome you to Avalon, The Once and Future King.”

 

“Show yourself” Arthur declares, reaching for the comforting weight of the Excalibur and finding nothing. _Right_ , Arthur thinks,  _dead people don’t have swords._

 

A young girl appears, exotic green leaves a bright contrast against her dark hair. She bows low, showing Arthur respect he could never expect from a creature of magic. Except Merlin, but then, Merlin was always an exception.

 

“I’m the Lady of the Lake” the young girl said, her eyes sad. “But you can call me Freya, your majesty.”

 

“In that case, Freya” Arthur said with a kind smile, “you can call me Arthur.”

 

Freya gave a small smile. “You are every bit a great King as he made you out to be.”

 

“Merlin?” Arthur asked, his voice betraying the pang of sadness he felt for his dear friend, his sorcerer, his protector.

 

Freya nodded, “he loved and cherished you more than anything, Arthur” she said. “Never forget that.”

 

“And I, him.” Arthur said, knowing the moment the words were uttered that they were true, as true as Arthur’s love for Camelot.

 

“I know, Arthur. Which is why, as Lady of the Lake, I will grant you one wish, which you will have for the duration of your time in Avalon.”

 

Arthur said nothing, just looked at Freya with rapt attention.

 

“You have a choice, sire. You can either get to watch the Queen Guinevere for the duration of your life, or Merlin. You can talk to whomever you choose six times, whenever you wish. But you can only choose one.”

 

In Freya’s defense, she looked embarrassed suggesting it. On one hand was Arthur’s Queen, his wife of a few years, now widowed and left with the burden of a kingdom. Arthur hadn’t been able to see her on his last day, hadn’t had the chance to say goodbye. Guinevere was a warrior’s  wife before anything else, well aware that any day could be their last, but they hadn’t said goodbye.

 

On the other hand was Merlin, his Merlin. His stupid, idiotic friend with no sense of self preservation who chose to serve the king of Camelot whose entire structure was founded on the persecution if his kind, and he did so happily. Merlin, who was Arthur’s rock. Merlin, whom Arthur left crying on the shores of Avalon. Merlin, who had begged him to stay.

 

With Merlin’s last words echoing in Arthur’s mind, Arthur knew that there wasn’t even a decision to be made.

 

**_I’ll be coming right back home to you._ **

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of this will be coming for Merlin Memory Month :)


End file.
